You are my Prince
by Mystic Moon Flower
Summary: Nakajima atsushi did not really want to go to the school for good and evil he wasn't even sure if he is good or evil so he doesn't know what school would he be in if he applied honestly he doesn't care but when he was forcefully kidnapped and brought to this school would he still not be able to care? Would his life be ordinary or was he set for a ever after or perhaps a never after
1. Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

closing the ever never handbook atsushi sighed it's not like he doesn't want to attend... well actually he really doesn't want to attend these conflicting thoughts swirled into atsushi's head with every days passing he was turning 14 yrs old in a week the age where you can apply to the school for good and evil.

he wants to go because he wants to meet his hero dean sophie of the school for evil many years passed since the end of the tale of sophie and agatha and that other book you can call that book the sequel to the tale of sophie and agatha, that mess with the school master and the snake was long over it's what 5 years ago.

dean sophie was his hero she is atsushi's favorite he understood her feelings and why did she do what she did in the story because if atsushi was sophie even if agatha was her bestfriend at that time and point in the story he would also want to kill her many times over no questions asked, that way of thinking always make atsushi think that for sure if he applied he would land to the school for evil and be a never, well he really is confused if he applied to the school for good and evil what school would he belong to? the one for good and be an ever or the one for evil and be a never? either way he doesn't care

he didn't feel himself as particularly evil but he doesn't feel himself as good either he just feels that he is fine the way he is now and the reason he doesn't want to is  
because he always felt that living an ordinary life suited him best and fairy tales pirates and adventures and whatnot are not suitable for him it's too troublesome and if he gets hurt it's painful fairy tales are dangerous he learned that much from reading the tale of sophie and agatha and he sure doesn't want to be written and stalked all day by that magical pen the storian just imagine your every action even if small or large will be written by the storian, well everyone says that if you were selected by the storian and can have your own fairy tale and that was a dream come true well for me that was just an excuse to have that pen stalk you so no no being a baker or the successor of the bookshop sounds more like a dream come true at least he can read books all day.

so really he shouldn't be worried when he turned 14 he didn't apply anyway and he doesn't have the plan to. even though being in the orphanage is not exactly a luxury it's not unbearable anyway he is not going to be there forever.  
whoops time to help the other kids plant the seeds. getting up from his comfortable position by the large tree atsushi ran just three more days he thought and by the fourth day he will still wake up to his ordinary days.

...

2 and a half days went by and it was night, time to sleep he murmured he thought about the children who applied and who would be the 2 lucky children who would be chosen to attend school well whoever they are they sure is lucky besides ever since dean sophie was made into a dean readers can go home on christmas and meet their families again. another good change brought upon by dean sophie he thought while smiling.

his sleep would be a good one if he hadn't suddenly felt a shadow pass by was that his imagination? atsushi scratched his head is the method for bringing children to the school still the same kidnapping? but i thought the old school master was the only one who did that although the children always vanish when morning comes but atleast the parents knew about it they would always find a sparkly envelope in their child's bed and doesn't the stymphs always the one to get the child? o well maybe a change in routine its not like he would get kidnapped.

back to sleep atsushi murmured to himself and felt himself yawning...whoosh! there it is again! ok whoever is pranking me come out! is it you harley? dave? this isn't funny! he said almost yelling but he didn't dare to really yell or it would wake the whole orphanage up and getting the rod is really not worth it over these pranksters it hurts getting the rod.

a shadow leapt down to the side of his bed the outline was human atsushi was on the verge of getting angry he really would pinch to death the other party for daring to prank him in the middle of the night the shadow was coming closer he could see that this is definitely not dave or harley. he was about to scream when the shadow man covered his mouth and carried him up his head was in the shadow man's chest he still doesn't see any features like he is a literal shadow man of course he's using magic atsushi scolded himself and also complained about the shadow man in his heart and as if the shadow man could hear his complaints he chuckled and started rising in the air the things he could see was only limited because his face was being pressed to the other party's chest but he could see in the corners of his eyes a sparkly envelope was dropped in to his bed a child was chosen and he was one of the two his eyes widened in horror.

when the man rose high enough his hands that was covering his mouth was finally gone so he went and speak to the man, why the hell am i being kidnapped? i did not apply for anything atsushi screamed let me go back now atsushi demanded, now the shadow man started to speak his voice was unrecognizable muffled by magic but it was not unpleasant to listen to but it was not good either,

didn't you read the tale of sophie and agatha? the shadow man said

of course i did! who doesn't know or haven't read of the most famous fairy tale ever atsushi said

so you should know about the poem it's in the first page of that book right? you read them so you should know atsushi couldn't see any features but he could feel the shadow man grinning.

his face turned pale t - the poem! atsushi gasped as if run out of air

and what would that poem be? the shadow man was still grinning?

atsushi really wanted to punch his face to wipe off that stupid grin on his face but atsushi at the moment isn't feeling it he weakly said the poem

In the forest primeval  
a school for good and evil  
two tower like twin heads  
one for the pure, one for the wicked  
try to escape and you'll always fail  
the only way out is through a fairy tale

as atsushi recited he felt like a deflated balloon no longer speaking

that's right so you do know the shadow man said and grinned.

 **Actually this is based on a book I'm just borrowing the settings and some characters are only mentioned this is still BSD.**

Happy Reading!

Hope this piques your interest!

Also in archive I'm Ice_Princess


	2. Chapter 2: The School for Good

What storian? what fairy tale? i rather die right now and fall to my death than be played to death by the storian, atsushi lashed he felt furious, getting a fairy tale is full of uncertainties ever since Sophie and Agatha restored the balance in the woods good doesn't always win anymore, that's a good change by the way because if i went to evil at least there's a 50 - 50 chance, atsushi thought. Good and Evil has the same chance and winning rate now and suppose i get into a fairy tale and i die? that's a literal end for me and if you are going to die anyways but get the chance to choose your own death, would you rather you drown in water or fall to your death by jumping off a tall building? of course i choose the quick death i'm going to die anyways i am not a masochist to choose the death where you have to go through the experience of pain and suffering first until you finally die.

Damn it! what's the meaning of this!? you still didn't answer me! why am i in this crap! atsushi struggled.

Whoah! there don't struggle or we'll both fall to our deaths i can save myself but i don't have the confidence that i can save you and i don't plan on dying today, the shadow man said, Sigh...i suppose it's time for you to sleep, the shadow man murmured a spell.

Atsushi's eyes were getting heavy, No...don't...close your eyes...be awake...atsushi murmured.

Time to sleep, the shadow man draped his palm over atsushi's eyes when he took his hands off atsushi was peacefully sleeping, _sweet dreams_ , the shadow man said.

...

Uhh... whe - where is this? atsushi woke up his head was still feeling groggy he wanted to go back to sleep on the comfortable bed but this doesn't look like his room in the orphanage...then the memories flooded filling his brain. i - it's real he gasped, then he started convulsing after a while he immediately sat up and explored the room he was in.

Since the color scheme isn't black but blue so this should be the School for Good, honestly he didn't expect that. atsushi observed the room top to bottom and finally reached a conclusion that he is not dreaming he really did meet that harassing man.

I guess i should got to the dean's office and file a complaint, i don't belong here i didn't apply for anything hopefully they will fix this mess, hardening his heart atsushi took a step out of his room, it's like a different world his village Gavaldon is nothing in the face of this hallway and it's just a hallway! it's like you entered a fairy tale castle but technically the whole school is a castle.

The colors was blue all around various chandeliers big or small lightens up the hallway, occasionally some strange looks were thrown on his way by the princes who happen to pass the hallway, probably because of his purple eyes and his silver hair, this hair color was really rare strange even when he lived on Gavaldon all the children and adults were really weirded out kept giving him strange looks so he learned to be indifferent about it so the weird looks didn't really bother him.

Atsushi patted himself in the chest and felt something different so his eyes drifted down to his body, he gasped the clothes he wore now was different from the clothes he was initially wearing his dull not quite white pajamas was replaced by a bright sparkling blue prince uniform for boys in the school for good.

Oh you have got to be kidding me, atsushi said, Atsushi looked around the hallway for mirrors, what the school for good doesn't lack was mirrors, everboys and evergirls like to look in their reflections admiring themselves if they look good or for fixing their looks.

While the School for Evil doesn't have mirrors (in the past anyways) because they don't care for their outer looks, what they care about is their inner evil but that changed when Dean Sophie was put in charge though they don't look as good as the evers at least they look decent enough and they even take care of their hygiene now forced if need be it's all thanks to Dean Sophie of Evil. And as expected after walking a short distance and turning a corner atsushi came across a large square mirror. Atsushi looked into his own reflection. The reflection on the mirror was still him uneven silver colored hair and purple yellow eyes but the everboys uniform made him look like a prince a _somebody_ an innocent, naive prince with his own charms.

Atsushi never thought that he could look like this even in his dreams, though he doesn't look exactly like Prince Charming or King Tedros of Camelot or even like those everboys he was satisfied and a smile spread across his face.

 _I never thought i could put on clothes as beautiful and good as this,_ atsushi thought, but too bad this kind of clothing doesn't suit someone like him, he is better off living an ordinary life away from all this action and excitement, the smile on his face slowly disappeared as quick as it came it was being replaced with cold indifference, it was the same expression he wore when the people or the children in gavaldon bully him or give him strange looks.

Why so glum? a voice sounded on his back he was so focused on himself and his thoughts that he hadn't seen the stranger's reflection when he went behind him.

Notes:

 _The Tale of Sophie and Agatha -_ the fairy tale of the two best friends sophie and agatha and this fairy tale is the cause of the woods's change of course in a good way.

 _Gavaldon -_ atsushi's village also S and A's village also know as Woods Beyond

 _The Woods -_ is where the School for Good and Evil this is also where all fairy tales happen

*there will be notes like this so don't worry.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Meeting

Atsushi's life in Gavaldon can be called quite dull all he ever sees are dark and grey colors yet he never complain and was strangely satisfied, he never really had any friend in his village, sure kids play with him but most of the time they either give him strange looks or insult his strange features so as to avoid people becoming more unsatisfied with him if they just met he try to give them a good first impression and if he already knew the person he tried to be friendly and never get in their way that was how he lived his entire life there.

So when he was whisked into the School for Good even though he knew he won't be staying there he at least want people to have a good first impression of him maybe they can exchange a few words it will be memory of a lifetime for him if he marries a girl and have kids and when they marry have grandsons he can tell them stories about this place he can boast to them that once upon a time he went into this place even if it was just a short visit. And maybe the person who is behind him one day will get his own storybook he can tell his grandchildren that he met that person when he was still a student and that person have a good impression with him.

Why so glum? a voice sounded on his back he was so focused on himself and his thoughts that he hadn't seen the stranger's reflection when he went behind him. Atsushi turned around to see a boy with an amicable on his face and an orange hair.

 _This,_ atsushi thought, _an everboy should look like._

Haha, the boy laughed and said, you are spacing out again that was a beautiful smile you got there that smile shouldn't be covered with all this doom and gloom only nevers like doom and gloom, then he extended his hands and said, Hi! My name is Tanizaki Junichiro nice to meet you! he flashed atsushi a bright blinding smile, that smile swept away all of atsushi's bad mood he took the boy's hand and said, nice to meet you too, my name is Nakajima Atsushi of Woods Beyond he flashed a small smile towards him, atsushi felt like he should let the other party know that he was a reader so he emphasized the word Woods Beyond he wanted to know how the other party will react if he knew he was a reader.

Wow! you're a reader, tanizaki said with surprise not missing the emphasized words Woods Beyond he quickly composed himself.

 _Good looks, Good temperament and Good upbringing too definitely deserves to be an ever, he must be a prince somewhere, his presence are too extraordinary then again all people who got into this school whether royalty or a commoner is definitely not as simple as he or she looks,_ atsushi thought.

Then he (tanizaki) grew dumfounded, wait...i'm sorry but what did you say your name was again?

Atsushi patiently told him his name again, My name is Nakajima Atsushi.

Tanizaki's eyes widened he was excited he met another person who was like him he met another person with a unique name he didn't know if other people also has this strange name, even if there were he never met them in his entire life at least he would like to meet even one person and they together can lament on their strange names other people got normal names they can comfort each other. Tanizaki took atsushi's hand and shook it up and down wildly.

Atsushi's image of tanizaki cracked a bit, he was puzzled, is he (tanizaki) really that happy to see him? (atsushi).

Nakajima san! No! Atsushi! it's decided from now on i'll call you Atsushi, he said firmly, Tanizaki hugged atsushi.

Atsushi was so stunned that he forgot to react he only came back to his senses when tanizaki gave him a friendly slap in the back atsushi just stared at him.

*cough* *cough* feeling embarrassed at himself tanizaki came out of his excitement and composed himself, due to his good upbringing he can calm himself quickly but because of this unexpected meeting he lost control of himself for a moment.

*cough*... atsushi kun you might be surprised at my umm... sudden outburst but i have a reason to, can i ask you a question? though this might sound offensive.

ask away, atsushi said, _What sort of question can offend me at this point, i'm not in Gavaldon,_ atsushi thought.

Okay, here goes...Atsushi did you feel that you were somewhat different from other children in your village?

Notes:

 _Endless Woods -_ Where all the fairy tale happens.

 _Woods Beyond -_ is what all the residents of the endless woods call gavaldon, gavaldon is the only village beyond the woods.

 _Reader -_ all the people from woods beyond are readers, storybooks are magically delivered to a bookshop and the people there reads them so that's why they are called readers they can only read the stories and not interfere with it.

Ps: i did not misspell princes in the last chapter it's natural only boys will pass by that hall way because the tower they are in are the dorms of the boys.


	4. Chapter 4: Unique Name

Okay, here goes...Atsushi did you feel that you were somewhat different from other children in your village? tanizaki questioned.

you think, atsushi pointed at his eyes and hair.

no, no, NO! tanizaki shook his head and hands left and right and said, it's not that! even in the woods your appearance is still very unique, but i mean apart from that! didn't you think your name was very strange or unique? that your name is different from other people? don't say no because even though i am a prince a royalty i always feel different from other people except from my family of course all of us have these strange names but i feel proud of it.

Atsushi's eyes widened,...Wait...now that you mentioned it...our name does sounds alike, but what are you so excited for? doesn't some people here and there sometimes also have strange names? one kid from my village is even named smelly now that! is also a weird name honestly i don't know what his parents where thinking back then naming their son like that, do they hope that when their son grows up he will be smelly enough for all the people in the village to smell? and even though i said that but to answer your question, yes, i do always feel that my name is different from the other kids the whole village even.

I was just an orphan and they only gave me this name is because there was a piece of paper on me that reads Nakajima Atsushi so they just followed it. oh and on me they also found this pendant, hanging from his neck atsushi showed tanizaki a silver Moon pendant, at least the orphanage has conscience they didn't took my pendant away. atsushi mumbled.

That's it! tanizaki shouted, atsushi was startled, from what my family told me when i asked them why are our names this strange they told me because we have an ancestor who was also named this way he also has unique features the kind that is very different from the people of the endless woods but the thing was that he is also a reader someone from beyond the woods, he graduated from the school for good and got his own fairy tale he saved the princess from our kingdom back then and he married that same princess and a few years later the princess now a queen gave birth to their baby boy and that child's father's strange naming sense kicked in and named their child with another unique sounding name, from that day on, naming their child or heirs with that unique naming sense became a tradition in our royal family. Tanizaki is still our surname from the past to the present and that is also why people easily recognize us because of our unique name and features...also my ancestor also left us a family heirloom also a pendant yours is silver moon while ours is a golden sun.

sigh...atsushi we really are cut from the same tree and since destiny allowed us to meet we should be friends - no! brothers! Tanizaki patted atsushi's shoulder, so to celebrate our meeting here i shall show you around our school and act like a tour guide, tanizaki proudly stuck his chest out, just leave it to me, no problem and oh you can call me whatever you want.

then i'll call you tanizaki san, atsushi said

ok whatever you want but i still want you to call me by my first name, tanizaki pouted,

haha...was atsushi's only response


	5. Chapter 5: The Dean's Office (part 1)

Atsushi was still feeling awkward but when tanizaki who was a stranger moments ago now his friend, offered to show him around the school he was really happy and surprised, he thought that tanizaki could show him where the Dean's office is.

This is perfect! a solution who actually showed itself, atsushi thought before i was really worrying about how to go to the dean's office, but too bad this friendship isn't going to last i finally have a friend too but if i talk to the dean and confirmed that my admittance into this school was just a stupid mistake we would be apart and i can only see him in storybooks. Atsushi was feeling guilty but he is still going to go through with his original plan and that plan is to get the heck outta here.

Since Tanizaki san said he could show me around could you first show me where the dean's office is, atsushi said.

It's to get your schedule right? then i'll show you the way, tanizaki gestured for atsushi to follow him,

Then you lead and i follow, atsushi said while showing him a small smile.

Smiling really does suit you, tanizaki said while looking dazed.

Atsushi didn't say anything but deep inside he was really happy this was the first time somebody complimented him but he didn't let this show on his face he was silent and just followed tanizaki.

After walking and turning to who knows how many corners atsushi and his newfound friend arrived at an elegantly designed white door with a sign hanging that read the Dean's Office in an also elegant script. It's really big! it's so big that i don't know where's left and right anymore, reading about it in a storybook it does not seem so bad but now that i'm experiencing this for myself i can only say this it's so unreasonably big!atsushi thought.

We are here at your destination sir, tanzaki said sounding like an experienced tour guide, tanizaki gestured at the door.

Atsushi moved to stand to the front of the door, atsushi at first stared at the door for a few minutes, seeing his friend not moving and reacting tanizaki nudged him gently at the side, atsushi woke up from his trance and as if remembering something atsushi stared to react he knocked at the door softly, it was a knock that was so small and silent that whoever was inside wouldn't hear it.

Atsushi was feeling nervous, this was his first time meeting a person from the Tale of Sophie and Agatha and what's more the other person is a dean, even though she was not a character that everyone would surely remember but she was still one of the main casts, she played a huge role, without her Good's happily ever after might not be as good as the current one.

Are you feeling nervous? wait... I'm sorry for asking you such a stupid question, you are nervous, tanizaki said with a tone of certainty but he also has concern and worry lacing his tone, and you might want to knock a little louder than that, even a fly couldn't hear that knock.

Atsushi nodded his head and said, a little bit because this is my first time meeting a dean, an important person... and quite possibly the last. atsushi thought that bitterly

Don't worry and don't be nervous either, she's a dean not a monster she won't bite and our dean is good remember, tanizaki said.

But still...atsushi didn't continue what he's gonna say and just obediently knocked the door, louder this time.


End file.
